Once shrunken, twice strong
by zcbmnvx
Summary: While searching for a very powerful demon relic, the group end up in a large town that has become known for its monumental daycare. A bunch of crazy old women who used to be Holy Nights as the caretakers. After seeing Meliodas watching over the bar while the others were out, they ask where his parents or older relatives were. Now King and Meliodas have to go in to get the relic.


As always, my stories are just little things that need someone who can take them further to adopt them. They have rough beginnings, and like, no end. they aren't written well and that's ok, cuz they're not really stories, their blurbs. Little baby blurbs.

"Captian, I'm not sure this is a good idea!" King yelled from bans shoulder, struggling to get free without chastifol to help him.

"Oh come on king, the only way to learn where these crazy nights are keeping the power chamber is to get under their line of defense, and the only way to go about doing that is to get put in the day care they set up. Their super into the upkeep and care of children, and I'll be with you the whole time posing as your elder brother." Meliodas explained as he and the rest of the group headed to the temporary workshop Merlin had set up in the Bour Hat.

"Ok, while that's all well and good, why am I the only one who has to take a potion?"

"because Ban, Diane, Gother, and Merlin are going to be posing as our older brothers and sisters, and we need someone younger in the group to really set the ladies on edge. while you and I may look young, we don't look young enough for them to try to stage an intervention. We also got little Gil and Howser in on it so solidify our story."

As they walked into Merlins room, Ban set king back on his feet. The moment his feet were touching the ground, King quickly took off his jacket and placed the helmet attached to it on Meliodas' head.

"Helbram! Quick, tell him this is a bad idea!" King pried to plea with the spirit of his friend.

looking through the helmet, Meliodas is able to see helbram. "Huh, I guess King wasn't going crazy." Meliodas hummed.

"Yaya, he may not be about this but he sure will be by the time this plan is through. While this is the funniest thing I have ever had the pleasure of watching Harlequin go through, I have to tell you. Don't mess this up. I have staked claims on the Big brother space in Quinn's life and I want you to promise to take this seriously, Watch over him, protect him, and put the helmet back on after his transformation is done so I can can explain a few things to all of you." Helbram Said calmly, though a hot firey anger lined his voice.

"Of course, I promise."Meli said as he took off thehelmett.

"well? What did he say?" King asked when meli took off the helmet.

"He said this is hilarious and that we need to watch over you." Meli said in a very bored tone.

"Traitor, I thought you were gonna dissuade him from this stupid idea!" King yelled into empty space.

As the rest of the group watched the bizzar back and forth, Merlin decided she had enough and quickly trapped King in a bubble.

"Now king, meliodas, here's how this is going to work. The serum shall keep him in a body and state of mind of a 6-year-old. though it shall not damper his magical ability. He will remember all of us, but his memories shall be altered a bit to match this story the captain has made up. Its rather simple, and when the mission is done, I have the reversal serum ready to go." Merlin explained.

"Are we sure we need to do this, Why can't we just give the serum to someone else. or not at all preferably." King ranted as Merlin approached the bubble he was currently stuck in.

"we already said, your the best option, we need someone younger to get us in the day care, and I won't be fair to have had merlin work so hard on his potion just to throw it out. Besides, I'm sure you'll be adorable." Ban mocked the frightened fairy.

reaching through the bubble, merlen shrunk it to leave king less room to struggle and grabbed his chin, Proceeding to pour a deep blue liquid down kings throat. coughing a bit, king struggled to get merlin to let go of him. trying to kick and claw at her. once he had swallowed it all, merlin released the bubble and king fell to the floor, his clothes growing bigger on him as he grew smaller and smaller.

"I- I don't feel very well." King slurred as he passed out on the floor. completely changed into a child.

walking over to the small bundle on the floor, Gowther scooped up the shrunken king and rested him on his hip.

"I do believe the process was a success captain, What shall we do with his clothes seeing as they are now too big for him." The goat sin questioned.

"That is a great question, and we'll get to it when we get to it." Meliodas said off-handedly

"maybe we could ask Hawk to go get Howser and Gillthunder to go into town and pick up some new clothes for king." Diane suggested.

(Young Faries can only have certain foods, so the others have to watch what they give King so he doesn't get sick. And to the old Warriors don'recognizese the names of the sins, they change them a bit, and this time, Ban isn't in charge of it. Meliodas = Symphonas / Ban = Bandit / Diane = Giabell / King = Quinn / Merlin = Magi / Gother = Arrow / Elizabeth if she has a part in this = Angelica / Gilthunder = Strife / Houser = Aureole)


End file.
